<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I’ll Keep You Safe by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22887439">I’ll Keep You Safe</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supergirl (TV 2015)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>A little bit of angst, F/F, Fluff, SuperCorp, kara is gay panicking, lena the lesbian, lolsen does not exist, supercorp fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 10:54:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>737</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22887439</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This takes place in Supergirl 5x13, in the alternate reality where Kara tells Lena she’s Supergirl shortly after meeting her. However, in this version, they end up getting married.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>86</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I’ll Keep You Safe</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi, so, this is my first fanfiction, so I apologize if the first chapter seems rushed and badly written. Constructive criticism is appreciated, and thank you for taking your time to read this. :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kara found herself abruptly standing in Lena’s office, across from her desk. She took a deep breath, preparing herself for what was about to happen.</p><p>Just do it, what’s the worst that could happen? Mxy will bring me right back if anything goes wrong. But despite her efforts to calm herself down, Kara’s heart still raced and her stomach was tied in tight knots. Why was she so nervous?</p><p>“I didn’t come here to make friends,” came Lena’s familiar words, though Kara hardly heard them through her buzzing thoughts.</p><p>Kara let out a sharp exhale as she straightened her stance. “I need to show you something.”</p><p>Lena glanced up at Kara anxiously. “Kara, I’m really busy, so if we could just—“</p><p>Kara didn’t let Lena finish her sentence as she sailed out the window, flying through the air, and then doing a U-turn back into Lena’s building. She gently drifted back to the ground and looked at Lena, searching for a reaction.</p><p>Lena stood up from her desk and slowly, almost cautiously, walked toward Kara. “It’s you. Kara Danvers is Supergirl.”</p><p>Kara nodded feebly, trying to read Lena’s expression. Anger and betrayal was usually the reaction she was used to, but this wasn’t it. Far from it, as a matter of fact. It was shock, but not in a bad way. It was awe.</p><p>”I can’t believe I was fooled by a pair of glasses,” Lena said, the corners of her mouth curving into a small grin.</p><p>”Don’t worry, a lot of people are.”</p><p>”Oh, God, I have to redesign those alien-detection devices because they clearly don’t work,” Lena said with a laugh.</p><p>”You’re.. you’re not mad?” Kara asked. Even though Lena’s face said it all, she needed to hear it. </p><p>“No, it’s incredible, you’re incredible!” Lena exclaimed.</p><p>Kara felt her heart swell. Lena wasn’t angry or betrayed. She was happy. Lena was genuinely happy. For Kara. Kara gave Lena a smile, resisting the urge to run up and hug her and never let go.</p><p>Lena’s smile started to fade. “But.. why would you trust me with such a big secret? I mean, you barely know me.”</p><p>”Because,” Kara started, “I know more than anything that what you want is to do good. And I know it’s hard for you to trust people, but I need you to know now, that I trust you.” </p><p>Lena gazed at Kara, a small smile tugging at her lips.</p><p>”My cousin, your brother.. they got it wrong,” Kara went on. “Imagine what we could do together. A Luthor and a Super working together.”</p><p>Lena smiled at her. “Together, we could change the world,” she responded.</p><p>Kara sighed with relief, all of her fears leaving her body. She held out her hand, and Lena reached out and shook it.</p><p>”Thank you,” Kara said, almost in a whisper, as she let go of their handshake.</p><p>”What for?” Lena asked. “I should be the one thanking you for trusting in me.”</p><p>”I was so worried you were going to be upset with me,” Kara explained. “But I’m glad you were willing to work with me.”</p><p>”I’m more than happy to be working with you, Kara, you don’t have to be worried,” Lena said softly, gently reaching out and touching Kara’s arm reassuringly. The soft touch gave Kara tingles, and she wanted to to place her hand on Lena’s, keeping it in place there. But she knew that would probably make things awkward. “Not just because you’re Supergirl– though I’d be lying if I said that wasn’t part of the reason– but because I like you, Kara. I mean, most people don’t trust me because of my last name, but you’re one of the first people who actually sees the good in me. And I want to thank you for that.”</p><p>Kara felt her face flush red. “You’re a genuinely good person, and I can see that.” </p><p>There was a moment of silence with them just gazing at each other, but then Lena turned her head to her desk.</p><p>”Well, I hate to end this conversation, but I do have a lot of work to do..”</p><p>”Right, of course,” Kara said, sheepishly walking away. “Sorry for keeping you from your work. I’ll see you tomorrow?”</p><p>Lena nodded as she started to return to her desk.</p><p>As Kara started walking out of Lena’s office, she smiled to herself. So far, this scenario was easily her favorite.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>